User blog:John Pan/Project 1374
The Kirov-class built in the 1980s made the “Western Powers” incredibly jumpy at the prospect of a nuclear-powered ship that carried a massive amount of missiles and guns, and had so much protection that nothing as simple as a single anti-ship missile could get through. Well, the Imperium wanted to do the same thing. And they succeeded. Class: Cruiser Internal designation: Battle Cruiser Class Leader: Suvorov Displacement: 45,000 tons Number: 2+1 in 2033 Purpose The Project 1374 is designed to prowl the seas and eliminate unauthorized surface ships. It also carries good anti-air and anti-submarine weaponry to protect itself from non-ship threats as well. Capacity Project 1374 Battle Cruisers are capable of carrying two Mi-68K ASW helicopters. Anti-Surface Suite Project 1374 Battle Cruisers carry the Russian equivalent of a AN/SPY-2, an X-, S- and L- band AESA block set on the the very highest point of the entire ship. It can find and track up to 20 surface contacts at 300 kilometers. GSh-6-57 (2) The Project 1374 carries two GSh-6-57 Gatling chainguns to keep anything wise enough far away from the ship. These monsters are larger than an AK-130-M3, fire 57mm Thermobaric or Ballistic Capped Armor Piercing Incendiary rounds from a 6,000 round magazine at 4,000 rpm, and can dish it out at a maximum of 5 kilometers. Nothing normal can stop a burst like that. Kh-200 (48) To counter surface threats farther away, the Project 1374 can pack a maximum of 48 Kh-200 Anti-Ship Missiles. The Kh-200 packs a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, GLONASS and Active Millimeter Seeker guidance, an ECCM suite and large gliding stabilizers to send its 675lb warhead to a maximum of 300 kilometers, where it can easily slip past CIWS systems at Mach 3. FOAM IRBM (6) The main purpose of a Project 1374 is to take out land targets very, very far away or render an enemy carrier useless before enemy aircraft can strike back. Therefore, it carries six vertical ballistic missile silos, with a FOAM in each. This provides the Project 1374 with massive firepower against any target on the surface of the earth from a very safe distance. Anti-Air Suite Project 1374 Battle Cruisers carry the Russian equivalent of a AN/SPY-2, an X-, S- and L- band AESA block set on the the very highest point of the entire ship. An aft battery of X-band pulse doppler radars and L-band rotating PESAs are also present. This provides it with excellent detection capability, NCTR function and anti-stealth performance. SA-42 (64) Project 1374s carry a battery of 64 SA-42 long-range SAMs in a hot-launch VLS cluster set behind the two GSh-6-57s. Each SA-42 is a ramjet-powered monster capable of hitting a target-whether it be an aircraft or a ballistic missile- with 100 pounds of Thermobaric explosives at Mach 6, making it very, hard to avoid getting killed. It can strike targets 500 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite Russian Battlecruisers carry bow-mounted MGK-365 SONAR suites equipped with advanced passive detection systems to hunt for submarines lurking under the water. It can launch it's two Mi-68Ks or directly engage it with its 24 ARSOCs. VA-111-M2 Project 1374s carry rocket-boosted VA-111-M2 Shival supercavitation torpedoes. They are piloted through the water via wire-guidance then terminal SONAR. A rotatable nose cone steers the torpedo and its 500lb warhead at 300knots through the water. A deadly combination against any submarine. Upgrades A) Object 41261M GSh-6-57s have one major weakness: they are short-ranged at just 5 kilometers. Plus, NAU Railguns had the capability to concussing the unprotected top of the Project 1374 at a distance of 3000 kilometers with its nasty airburst. FOAMs did not have great performance against the Surface Combatants because of their large arsenal of CIWS systems. The Imperium set out to solve this problem, developing a 57mm Railgun that shot Ferric-Tungsten projectiles at Mach 12 to a maximum of 300 kilometers in direct fire mode. Alternatively it can airburst a target 3000 kilometers away, providing Russian Battle Cruisers with the capability of effectively countering Mirage-class Surface combatants, and excellent firepower against ground targets. Protection Project 1374s are clad in thick, sloped( not for lowering it's RCS) RYCRYS composite armor. A SVM-reinforced double hull and longitudinal titanium beams prevent torpedoes from causing much harm to the 45,000 ton target. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. AK-630-M4 (12) The Project 1374 carries a plethora of AK-630-M4 CIWS- twelve of them. The M4 mark of the AK-630 CIWS packs in an individual Ku-band radar and IR camera suite to provide improved accuracy for the over-under mounted dual liquid nitrogen-cooled GSh-6-30 30mm Gatling guns, which dish out a combined 12,000 rpm from a 1200 round magazine. This makes it incredibly deadly to missiles up to 3 kilometers away. Plus, it mounts four 9M311-M3 radiation-seeking SAMs to provide much better firepower against armored AShMs. Shchit AAA (6) In addition, the Project 1374 is equipped with six Shchit AAA turrets. The Shchit AAA turret packs two radar-guided 2A38M autocannons and an array of eight 9M311-M2 SAMs. Each turret is capable of holding off helicopters, fighters and drones up to 5 kilometers away with the autocannons, and up to 40 kilometers with the SAMs. RBU-14000 (12) Project 1374 Battle Cruisers also carry twelve RBU-14000s to fight underwater nuclear-powered threat-launched threats. These are 20-barrel depth charge and mini-torpedo(typically wire-guided depth charges with the Magnetic Anomaly Detector replaced with direct command from the ship) launchers that provide it with excellent point defense firepower against underwater threats like torpedoes and even submarines. Propulsion Kirov-class Cruisers of the 1980s carried two KN-3 Water-cooled reactors. The Imperium switches to two KN-8 4th-generation fission Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactors to power the Project 1374. They provide a combined output of 1 GW of power, providing massive amounts of power to the 1374's two triple-electric motor-powered twelve-blade propellers, radars, electronics, and railgun. It can cruise at 25 knots without a problem, even when using it's Object 41261M 57mm Railgun. Category:Blog posts